divisés pour mieux gagner
by mery dry
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry a une jumelle dont il a été séparé dès l’enfance. Elle le rejoint à Poudlard pour leur 7éme année. Voldy n’a qu’à bien se tenir ! Ce n'est pas une Mary Sue!
1. chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** tout à JKR rien à moi à par la trame de l'histoire et quelques changements par-ci par-là.

**Résumé :** UA. Fic alternative. Harry a une jumelle dont il a été séparé dès l'enfance. Elle le rejoint à Poudlard pour leur 7éme année. Voldy n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

**N/A : C'est ma première fic. Soyez indulgents please . Et pour les fautes si il y en a je m'en excuse.**

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Voldemort était en colère. Très en colère. En plus, aucun de ses Mangemorts n'était disponible pour que le Lord Noir puisse se défouler sur eux en leur lançant quelques Doloris, pour apaiser son esprit un peu sadique sur les bords. Personne ne pouvait trouver Ariane et Harry était à l'abri derrière les murs inexpugnables de Poudlard. Mais il y a des compensations à ces états de fait.

Effectivement, devait être cachée quelque la petite part, et pour se protéger elle devait donc éviter d'utiliser la magie pour ne pas se faire repérer vu qu'elle est mineure. Enfin bientôt majeur plutôt, car on était le 19 juin, et l'anniversaire des jumeaux Potter surviendrait le 31 juillet. Ils fêteraient leurs 17 ans. Et ces deux-là étaient séparés depuis 16 ans environ.

Tom Jedusor jubilait. Ses informateurs à Poudlard lui assuraient que Potter était assez moyen dans ses études, un peu doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, certes, mais pas vraiment une lumière… Ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt bien, vu que d'après une stupide prophétie l' héritier de Serpentard devrait le combattre lui et sa jumelle et devrait mourir ou les tuer. Et la superstition excessive était depuis toujours un de ses plus grands défauts…

Tiens, sa bonne humeur lui était revenu. Mine de rien penser à ses problèmes pouvait lui être salutaire parfois. Il devait penser à remercier Harry et Ariane pour cela. Les Potter avaient toujours été… distrayants.

Lord Voldemort aurait été dans une humeur plus morose s'il savait qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

----------------------------------------

Harry Potter se retenait très difficilement d'éclater de rire à la remarque caustique de son professeur de potions. Selon tout le monde ou presque, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue s'abhorraient mutuellement. Mais il n'y avaient rien de plus erroné. Rogue était même l'un des professeurs préférés de Harry, mais celui-ci tenait à faire semblant d'entretenir avec lui des rapports tout ce qu'il y a de moins cordial , pour ne pas détruire la couverture de son professeur.

En effet, Severus avait pour mission de mener la vie dure à Harry, sur ordre de Voldemort, qui voulait ainsi faire souffrir encore plus son rival potentiel et lui donner un complexe d'infériorité. Ce plan aurait pu réussir si Harry n'était pas si doué en Potions. Effectivement, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, Harry avait sauvé la vie au filleul de Severus, Draco Malfoy, qui était en train de mourir empoisonné. Il avait avalé par mégarde un champignon vénéneux à la fin du cours de Potions alors qu'il grignotait des Chocogrenouilles. Harry avait préparé un antidote à une vitesse phénoménal en analysant la situation avec calme et promptitude, ce qui lui valut l'admiration de son professeur, malgré les inimitiés qui opposaient ce dernier au père de Harry. Depuis, une solide amitié lia Harry et Draco malgré leur maison, et une relation cordiale s'instaura entre Harry et Severus mais seulement dans l'intimité, car Harry avait compris le parti qu'il pouvait tirer des nombreux apprentis Mangemort dont pullulait la maison de Serpentard , et il s'en servait donc pour infiltrer de fausses informations chez Voldemort.

Durant les cours de Potions que Harry faisait semblant d'exécrer, Rogue le tançait sans cesse, et Harry dissimulait ses possibilités et ses prédispositions qu'il possédait de sa mère. Mais quand le professeur se rencontraient pour leurs cours avancés, ils riaient de leurs piques et de leur provocations diurnes. Seule une poignée de gens connaissait la nature exacte des relations Harry/Severus : c'était celles d'un oncle et son neveu, et celles de deux amis en même temps.

Rogue admonestait donc en ce moment Harry sous les quolibets des Serpentards et le sourire de connivence de Ron, Hermione et Draco, ses amis les plus proches. Harry se retenait pour ne pas dévoiler le pot aux roses et trahir Severus en riant aux éclats. Il se laissait complaisamment traiter de crétin congénital, lobotomisé du cerveau et autres, mais se vengeait bien le soir, pendant que Severus lui inculquait des notions de Potions avancés, tactiques de duels, Occlumancie, Légilimencie et magie ancienne. Au nez et à la barbe des sbires de Voldy qui s'obstinait à poursuivre la jumelle de Harry .

Celle-ci menait les partisans des Ténèbres à la baguette, leur faisant croire à sa présence en Allemagne alors qu'elle côtoyait les vampires en Transylvanie. Ce qui avait un côté pratique : Les Mangemorts surveille les émissions magique dans une région, alors qu'elle acquière plus de puissance que jamais à l'autre bout de la Terre ; elle maîtrisait depuis longtemps la magie sans baguette, l'Occlumancie, la Legilimencie et pouvait même créer ses propres sorts.

Elle et son frère avait quitté la maison de leur tante à Privet Drive à l'âge de 7 ans, parcourant le monde et s'instruisant auprès de toute source de science qu'ils croisaient. Mais à l'âge de 11 ans, ils reçurent l'injonction de se rendre à Poudlard. Ariane voulut continuer son périple mais demanda à son frère de rejoindre Poudlard pour acquérir une certaine stabilité. Il accepta donc mais à la condition qu'elle le rejoigne à sa 7ème année d'études et d'entretenir une correspondance assidue par le biais de Fumseck, que Dumbledore mit à leur disposition.

Donc, en ce matin de Juin, alors qu'il se laissait invectiver par Rogue sous le regard goguenard et faussement méprisant de Draco, Harry pensait à sa sœur qui l'avertissait de sa venue le 28 juillet, et ce, où qu'il soit, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en galante compagnie… ce post-scriptum lui avait arraché un sourire attendri. Sa sœur n'avait pas changé…Toujours aussi directe, mais tout aussi adorable. Elle devait être une magnifique jeune femme maintenant, et elle au moins sa cicatrice était à la hanche, et non pas sur son front comme Harry qui se donnait l'impression d' être « Harry Potter estampillé marque déposée de la société Voldemort et Cie ».

Sa sœur lui manquait. Ses pérégrinations à travers le monde qu'elle lui racontait dans chaque lettre le faisaient à la fois mourir de rire, de peur et d'anticipation. Ils auraient beaucoup de chance à s'apprendre…

« Mr Potter, au lieu de rêvasser, vérifiez ce qu'il y a d'écrit au tableau avant de mettre cette peau de crapaud fermentée dans votre chaudron! »

C'était le signal convenu qu'attendait Harry pour sortir le grand jeu. Il ne voulait pas trop surprendre ses camarades lorsqu'il aura un Optimal en Potions lors des examens, qui auront lieu la semaine suivante, après le départ de presque tous les Serpentards de 6ème et 7ème année, qui recevraient la Marque le 24 Juin, d'après la lettre reçue par Draco la veille. Alors Harry débita sur un ton hermionesque :

« Monsieur le professeur, je sais que la peau de crapaud doit être ajoutée après l'infusion de la potion, mais si on la rajoute avant en touillant dans le sens inverses des aiguilles d'une montre, le résultat sera plus concluant. »

Rogue fit semblant d'être un brin décontenancé, mais reprit contenance en suivant parfaitement leur plan et dit :

«Vous avez peut-être raison Mr Potter. J'accorde donc 5 points de plus à Gryffondor pour cette idée assez brillante, mais je retire 20 points à votre maison parce que vous n'avez pas respecté les directives. »

« Mais…. C'est injuste ! » fit Harry, faussement indigné.

« La vie est souvent injuste, Potter. Toutefois, je suis surpris de voir que vous avez un cerveau pour vous en rendre compte. »

C'en fut trop pour Draco, qui éclata de rire devant la virtuosité et le talent de ses amis. Mais il n'eut pas de mal à se rattraper et à le faire passer pour un ricanement sadique. Ron, rouge à force de se contenir pour ne pas rire, fit passer son expression pour une marque de colère, et Hermione ne put qu'admirer le timing et le sang-froid des faux protagonistes, car juste à ce moment-là retentit la cloche qui évita à Harry de feindre la colère plus longtemps.

Harry était distrait. Il regardait Draco, qui ne mangeait rien et fixait le vide. La Grande Salle était assez silencieuse par rapport à d'habitude, surtout à la table des Serpentards, où le silence régnait en maître. Voldemort avait fait une annonce publique il y a deux jours par une beuglante qui proclamait que ceux qui avait fait le bon choix recevraient la marque le 24 Juin a 23h et les initiés devraient quitter Poudlard le 23, à 16h, et rejoindre l'épave qui les attendraient au milieu du lac.

Cette provocation n'a pas été vu d'un très bon œil par Dumbledore qui avait incité une fois de plus les élèves à bien réfléchir sans hâte, et à venir le trouver si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Draco avait déjà pris sa décision. Il voulait rejoindre Voldemort mais espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre, qui luttait contre le Mal. Harry ne l'en dissuada que péniblement, lui démontrant ses faiblesses en matière d'Occlumancie. Draco suivit donc son conseil, mais le cœur un peu lourd car il se sentait impuissant , comme la nuit de la renaissance de Voldemort, pendant laquelle se dernier avait attiré Harry en capturant Remus Lupin, le coup du trophée- Portoloin n'ayant pas marché. Malfoy s'était senti coupable de ne pas avoir pris plus au sérieux les problèmes du Gryffondors avec sa cicatrice, et de ne pas avoir veillé sur Remus, même si sa culpabilité n'avait pas de raison d'être.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles 

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle, faisant un signe discret à Draco pour que celui-ci le rejoigne. Quand celui-ci sortit aussi, Harry l'entraîna derrière une tapisserie, et lui dit gravement :

« Je comprends que tu appréhendes, et je comprends également le fait que tu veuille m'être d'une certaine utilité d'un point de vue actif, mais je refuse que tu risques ta vie pour moi. »

« Pourtant, mon parrain le fait aussi, et moi je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon véritable père, pas comme mon géniteur qui s'est laissé marqué comme du bétail ! »

« Draco, Severus fait tout cela pour se racheter à ses propres yeux. Il s'est laissé attirer par Voldemort il y a une vingtaine d'années, alors que Tom était encore un homme charismatique, et non pas ce serpent répugnant. Je suis sûr que Severus devait l'aimer, parce que tu vois, on ne peut trahir que les gens qu'on aime, et c'est ce qu'a fait ton parrain, pour pouvoir s'assumer dorénavant, et aller la tête haute. C'est lui qui a entendus la prophétie, et c'est lui qui en a rapporté le début à Voldemort. Même si ça a mené au meurtre de mes parents, il n'en reste pas moins que ce qui a vraiment détruit Voldemort ce soir-là, ce n'est pas moi et Ariane, mais plutôt Rogue et la superstition ridicule de Jedusor. »

«Merci, Harry, tu a le don de me remonter le moral sans pour autant me rendre mal à l'aise. Je t'en remercie sincèrement. Et tu dois apprécier cela à sa juste valeur ! Un Malfoy qui remercie sincèrement, c'est rare… »

« Toi tu es le meilleur Malfoy que ton arbre généalogique ait eu l'heur de voir, Draco. Parce que tu es le seul qui réfléchit par lui-même. En ce qui concerne mon don pour remonter le moral, je peux te dire que j'ai été à bonne école. Ma sœur est très douée pour ça. »

« A propos, tu lui a dit que tu sera dans mon manoir privé durant le mois de Juillet ? »

« Non je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais elle m'a dit de me préparer pour sa le 28 Juillet et qu'elle sera à mes côtés où que je sois… à part si je suis en galante compagnie ! Elle a de ses remarques parfois ! »

« Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui, énormément. Mais je pense qu'elle a dû changer. Elle a vu tant d'horreur et a supporté tant d'épreuve. Mais d'après ses lettres, elle ne m'a pas l'air cynique ou aigrie, c'est déjà ça. Viens, allons manger. Tu n'as rien pris. »

Draco le suivit docilement dans la Grande Salle, se réinstalla à sa table, et mangea de meilleur appétit le contenu de son assiette.

**,',','Une semaine plus tard',',',**

« Combien de temps faut-il pour réaliser une potion de Repousse-Cheveu ? »

« 30 min la préparation et 2 jours de repos donc 48,5h. Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit, je connais toutes les leçons par cœur et je te rappelle que j'ai dépassé depuis belle lurette le niveau académique, et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Oui mais c'est juste par acquis de conscience. Mais en plus c'est vrai ça, pendant tes voyages avec ta sœur tu avais appris tout ce que nous avons abordé durant les 4 premières années ici. Ce qui t'a permis de prendre une avance considérable sur nous grâce à tes cours privés avec Rogue, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Lupin et surtout Dumbledore. »

« Tu n'es pas jalouse, j'espère,'Mione ! »

« Mais non ! je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'encourage à progresser ! »

« c'est vrai. Bon, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour d'examen ! » Ron était intervenu pour éviter l'envenimement de la situation. « Et Draco ne m'a pas l'air dans son assiette, maintenant, même s'il le cache. Peut-être à cause de la lettre de son père… »

« Je crois plutôt que c'est à cause des Doloris que Severus a reçu à cause de l'absence de Draco le soir du 24. Donc il culpabilise et… »

Harry fut interrompu par la voix du Professeur Rogue qui les appelait pour passer l'épreuve théorique.

Harry, Hermione et Draco sortirent les premiers de la salle d'examen, vu que Harry les avait attendu, et Ron le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se rendirent alors au bord du lac où ils barbotèrent joyeusement avant de rentrer prendre un bain tous ensemble dans la salle de bain des Préfets, vêtus de maillots bien sûr. Il n'empêche que Ron et Hermione était clairement émus l'un par l'autre. Pour éviter qu'une gêne s'installe, Hermione entreprit de revoir une par une leurs matières, sous prétexte de vérifier la véracité de ses réponses.

__

Aucun 6ème année ne fut recalé, à part les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas passé l'examen. Selon Rogue, Voldemort avait promis de donner aux élèves qui l'avaient rejoint des postes importants dans l'école de Magie Noire qu'il comptait faire de Poudlard, pour compenser les diplômes qu'ils n'auront pas.

Depuis qu'il avait 7ans, Harry n'était pas revenu chez les Dursley. Touts ses vacances avaient eu lieu à Poudlard, et l'été, il le passait chez Ron ou Hermione. Mais cette année ils iraient tous chez Draco, qui, maintenant majeur, a hérité d'un manoir personnel légué par sa marraine américaine, une vieille amie de Narcissa. En plus, son père ne pouvait pas y entrer, grâce aux sorts de protection .

Harry, Ron et Draco passèrent les 3 premières semaines de Juillet à jouer au Quidditch, et à appliquer les techniques que Hermione trouvait à la bibliothèque fort bien fournie du manoir. Mais quelques heures par jour Harry s'enfermait pour s'entraîner seul, jugeant ce qu'il faisait trop dangereux pour ses amis. La dernière semaine de Juillet, tous les Weasley vinrent la passer chez Draco qui les avaient invité en gage de bonne foi.

Harry, lui, était impatient que sa sœur vienne. Il avait demandé à Draco de ne pas enlever les protections du Draco Manor pour avoir un aperçu des capacités d' Ariane. En effet, celle-ci ne le déçut pas. Elle fit une apparition spectaculaire au beau milieu du salon, entourée d'un halo argenté. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noir de jais, des yeux émeraude, et de belles lèvres purpurines. Son corps délié présentait des creux et des courbes des plus attirants. Soudain, ses yeux brillèrent de malice tandis qu'elle s'approcha d' Harry et lui dit :

« Frère de mon cœur, je t'avais dit de me prévenir, si tu es en galante compagnie ! »

En effet, Harry était affalé dans un fauteuil, avec Ginny à ses pieds. Légèrement rougissant, Harry fit les présentations, alors que le halo qui entourait sa sœur s'estompait. Tout le monde la regardait avec admiration, et Mme Weasley avec tendresse. Effectivement, quand vint son tour d'être présentée, celle-ci la prit dans ses bras. Ariane la remercia alors chaleureusement d'avoir pris soin de son frère. Elle en fit de même avec tous, et quand elle parvint enfin à Draco, il eut droit lui aussi à un sourire à la fois tendre et complice, et un remerciement chaleureux pour avoir soutenu Harry.

« S'ils savaient qu'ils seraient remerciés ainsi, tous les garçons de Poudlard m'auraient collés et choyés ! » dit le Survivant.

« Non, moi je ne remercie que ceux qui étaient désintéressés. S'ils t'aimaient pour une récompense, ce ne serait pas sincère. A propos, comment va Voldychou ? »demanda Ariane avec désinvolture.

« Face-de-Serpent va très bien. A part qu'il se trompe vraiment sur notre compte. Il nous sous-estime. »

« Ne commettons pas la même erreur. On ne doit pas compter exclusivement sur l'effet de surprise, et il faut envisager l'hypothèse qu'il connaisse l'étendue de nos pouvoirs. Pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. »

« Tu as raison. Mais Voldemort se croit toujours le plus fort, alors que tu… »

« Chut ! Tu vas me faire rougir. Dis, s'il te plaît, Dray est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je dorme à coté de mon frère ? »

Ce dernier avait les yeux grand ouverts. Appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldychou ? Parler de lui comme d'un adversaire lors d'une partie d'échecs ? Incroyable, cette fille. Mais tellement belle…En plus elle l'avait appelé Dray…Il se reprit et dit :

« Bien sûr. Tu as la chambre des Anges, et Harry a celle de l' Olympe qui est à côté. Cela te va ? »

« Oui, parfaitement même. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez toi, Dray... Je peux t'appeler Dray ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre. Du moment que ce n'est pas Drakichou ou Drakinouchet… »

A cette remarque, tout le monde éclata de rire, au souvenir de Pansy et de son amour inconditionnel pour Draco.

« Viens, dit ce dernier, je te montre ta chambre pour que tu puisses te familiariser avec la maison. »

« D'accord. Attends juste deux secondes, j'ai un message pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui. Le voilà. De la part de Pollyanna, ta grande-tante Vélane. »

Draco put ainsi lire :

_Mon petit Draco. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te rencontrer _

_maintenant que tu es devenu un homme. Je t'ai vu tout petit, tu étais adorable._

_Si tu veux un conseil, ne laisse pas échapper la fille sui porte cette lettre. _

_Ariane est une perle et elle correspond aux critères de la femme que _

_tu veux épouser et dont tu m'as parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps. _

_Ta grande-tante qui t'aime_

_Pollyanna, La marieuse _

_PS : Ne lui montre pas la lettre, sinon je doute de rester encore envie après _

_qu'elle ait lu ce que j'ai écrit !_

Draco, rouge de confusion, enfouit la lettre dans sa poche et marmonna à l'adresse d'Ariane :

« S'il te plaît, pas de légilimencie ici. D'accord ? »

« Je ne peux rien promettre ! »

Draco prit une mine de chien battu, qui fit dire à Ariane :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, toi tu n'as rien à craindre. Et cette petite moue te fait ressembler à un petit chaton, soit dit en passant. »

Elle passa tranquillement devant un Draco cramoisi, après lui avoir dit que finalement, elle pourra se repérer seule..


	3. chapitre 3

Un grand merci pour les reviews. Cela me mets du baume au cœur.

**_N/A :_** Pour éviter les confusions, je tiens à préciser que les maisons des personnages sont les mêmes. Aussi, chers lecteurs, sachez que si l'on est Serpentard, ça n'empêche un certain romantisme, vu que cette maison se caractérise par la ruse, l'intelligence, l'abnégation et l'ambition, pas le racisme et la lâcheté selon les idées préconçues.

**_Chapitre trois : Familiarisation _**

Draco se posait des questions. Comment Ariane avait-elle fini par entrer dans le manoir ? L'aura mystérieuse qui l'enveloppait à ce moment-là y était sûrement pour quelque chose… Le Draco Manor ne laisse entrer que ceux qui y ont été admis par autorisation spéciale du propriétaire. Mais Harry avait insisté pour que Draco ne fasse rien qui puisse faciliter l 'entrée d'Ariane, sous prétexte de la voir à l'œuvre. Et pour voir, ils ont vu ! Son entrée spectaculaire les avait tous laissés cois. Et sa beauté lui chamboulait encore le cœur.

Mais la lettre de la Vélane lui avait rappelé ses devoirs, et il retourna à ses invités, qui s'étaient remis du choc, après avoir dit à Ariane d'agir comme chez elle. Harry déclara le plus simplement du monde que personne d'autre qu'Ariane, lui, Draco ou Dumbledore pouvait entrer dans le manoir sans les formalités d'usage devant le portail magique. Quand Draco voulut une explication, Potter lui dit calmement :

« La volonté. Il suffit de concentrer sa magie blanche pour se déplacer n'importe où il y a un tant soit peu de lumière ou de magie. En principe, c'est épuisant, mais je pense qu'Ariane en a vu d'autre, et elle m'avait l'air très à l'aise. Mais je vous prévient, niveau magie instinctive, elle est pire que moi, mieux vaut donc ne pas la contrarier où l'effrayer, même si c'est difficile et qu'elle se contrôle. Par contre, pour l'Occlumancie, je lui tire mon chapeau ! Elle a fait des progrès incroyables. En plus, c'est la présidente de cette société de Quidditch, Haryana. Ma sœur est la meilleure ! Les Potter sont les meilleurs ! »

Et Harry amorça une danse de la victoire, assez proche du strip-tease, qui fit rire aux éclats ses compagnons. A la fin, Harry dut remontrer sa chorégraphie à Ginny, qui, pour une raison…inconnue, voulut avoir droit à un replay. Pendant que Harry exposait sa plastique aux yeux de sa presque petite-amie, Draco courut vers l'ailes du manoir qui contient les chambres.

Il trouva la jeune fille dans la chambre qui lui était assignée. Il avait vraiment fait un bon choix, la chambre des Anges était un cadre parfait pour la beauté d'Ariane. Celle-ci sortait des objets hétéroclites de sa poche, puis les agrandissait magiquement.

Ainsi, la chambre s'emplit, au fur et à mesure, de trois malles énormes, de deux capes d'une couleur opalescente, qui, selon la lumière, paraît d 'une blancheur diffuse, ou irisée d'un léger vert nacré. Sûrement des capes d'invisibilités ayant une autre fonction particulière. Il vit également un magnifique balai de course et des documents épars sur le sol. Il s'écria :

« C'est toi, la mystérieuse présidente globe-trotter de la société de Quidditch Haryana ! La femme-mystère dont toutes les féministes rêvent de faire leur égérie, et que tous les reporters recherchent pour avoir un scoop du tonnerre! »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Ariane avait dit cela d'un ton calme, tournant le dos à Draco et agrandissant d'autres objets, en l'occurrence deux Glaces à l' Ennemi, une grande et une petite, trois Scrutoscopes, et… une énorme citrouille. Voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux de Draco, elle dit :

« Quand on utilise un légume comme Portoloin, c'est indétectable, pas comme des objets banals. »Puis elle ajouta brusquement : « Pourquoi me regarde-tu ainsi ? »

« Oh rien, tout est normal. Des magnats du Quidditsh qui ont la science infuse en ce qui concerne ce sport, j'en ai vu des tas ! »

« Chaton, l'ironie ne te va pas bien au teint, désolée pour toi. Juste, il faut que tu sache deux chose. D'abord : La société est à moi, elle est fructueuse et tout, mais les bénéfices vont organisations caritatives les plus dignes de confiance que je connaisse, et ça tu dois déjà le savoir… »

Draco ayant acquiescé, une légère rougeur aux joues due à l'appellation, Ariane continua :

« …La deuxième chose : tu es très mignon quand tu rougis mais je dois me changer pour prendre une douche. Tu pourrais sortir deux secondes ? »

Malfoy, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot, bâtit en retraite en marmonnant :

« Euh, j'y vais. Le dîner sera servi dans une demi-heure. Rejoins nous au salon quand tu auras fini. Mais je te préviens, les autres sont au courant de ton poste dans Haryana. Ne sois donc pas surprise. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dépasser le seuil, une voix l'interpella de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre :

« Chaton, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'appellerais pas comme ça en public. Et ferme la porte derrière toi s'il te plaît. »

Une fois dans le salon, Draco n'eut aucun mal à reprendre son masque de jeune éphèbe maître de ses émotions, même si les mots «Chaton » et « Mignon » résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Mais il se rappela à l'ordre : il étai un Malfoy, que diantre ! Mais le fait de jurer de cette façon moyenâgeuse, même en pensée, le poussa à rire de lui-même.

Sur cette note joyeuse il rejoignit Harry, Hermione et les Weasley, pour une discussion sur le Quidditsh, les études, Ariane, le Quidditsh, Poudlard et le Quidditsh. Il est clair que ce sont les garçons qui ont dominé la conversation, d'après la récurrence du Quidditsh. Quand Ariane les eut rejoint, elle fut assaillie de questions, auxquelles elle répondit évasivement. Quand la soif de savoir de ses interlocuteurs se fut tarie, elle se leva calmement, et sans prévenir se jeta sur Harry en le chatouillant.

Ce dernier dut affirmer qu'il ne chanterait plus les louanges de sa sœur pour que celle-ci le relâche enfin. Elle se rassit donc comme si de rien n'était, et participa à la conversation en caressant les cheveux de Harry et de Ginny, qui étaient enlacés à ses pieds, sans remarquer le regard de braise que posait Draco sur elle. Il faut dire qu'elle contenait une furieuse envie de rire devant Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient être les seuls à ignorer le fait qu'ils fussent faits l'un pour l'autre.

Les autres y étaient habitués, à force, et n'y faisaient presque plus attention. Elle décida donc d'intervenir, et fit léviter sa chope de Bieraubeurre qui se renversa sur Hermione. Ron s'empressa d'essuyer la tâche avec son mouchoir. Hermione partit se changer et il l'accompagna sous prétexte de vérifier qu'elle ne se perdrait pas. Ariane prit un air innocent, même si elle savait que Harry avait senti sa magie et qu'il riait à gore déployée, mais elle fut un peu surprise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard malicieux de Draco, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Heureusement qu'elle avait un tant soit peu de maîtrise, sinon elle aurait pris une magnifique teinte magenta. Le dîner se passa joyeusement, après le retour de Ron et Hermione, qui annoncèrent enfin qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Nouvelle qui fut accueilli par un «C'est pas trop tôt », ce qui laissa les deux tourtereaux la bouche béante, jusqu'à ce qu'Ariane leur dit que leur amour se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Les deux tourtereaux en question se trouvèrent bien embarrassés, vu qu'Ariane venait juste de venir et les avait déjà percés à jour. La soirée se termina sur une partie de bataille explosive, qui fut gagné par Monsieur Weasley, ragaillardi, semble-t-il, par l'annonce de son fils, qui a été reçue avec bienveillance de la part des frères aînés de Ron, à part Fred et George qui voyait déjà là une source de taquinerie.

Par contre, Madame Weasley, précisa à son fils que s'il lui avait fallu 7 ans pour la déclaration, elle ne lui donnait que 3 ans pour faire sa demande, car elle voulait tenir ses petits enfants dans ses bras au plus vite. Ron, cramoisi,(pour ne rien changer) regarda Hermione, qui, miracle, ne rougissait même pas et semblait d'accord avec Mme Weasley. Ginny, elle, se tourna vers Harry, lui embrassa le bout du nez et souhaita bonne nuit à la cantonade.

Ce fut le signal. Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Draco attendit qu'Ariane vienne à lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Bonne nuit…Comment préfères-tu que je t'appelle ? Aphrodite, Cupidon, ou Ange ? »

« Comme tu veux, Dray. Bonne nuit, chaton, et fait de beaux rêves ! »

« Toi aussi…Mon ange . »

'Oui ! elle a rougi ! Qui c'est le plus fort ?'

« Sûrement pas toi, Chaton. Désolée pour la légilimencie, ma magie devient farceuse dans…certaines circonstances »

Et elle partit, après un baiser papillon sur le front du Serpentard, qui, incroyable mais vrai, flottait sur un petit nuage.

**_N/A_** : Je suis bien embêtée, là. Est-ce que je laisse le genre et le Rating inchangés, ou dois-je les modifier ? Dois-je changer le fil de l'histoire, où continuer à suivre mon inspiration du moment ? Merci pour votre coopération.

Meriam.


	4. chapitre 4

_****_

_****_

_**Chapitre 4 : Intervention et rapprochement :**_

Cette nuit-là se passa très mal. Voldemort envoya des images mentales à Draco, où il lui montra Queudver en train de torturer Narcissa. Le blond aimait sa mère, qui était l'un des meilleurs espion de l'Ordre du Phénix au sein des Mangemorts.

Mais le problème fut que tous les habitants du manoir avaient également reçu le même « message ». Ainsi, c'était clair, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandait à Draco de le rejoindre ou il allait tuer la mère du jeune homme. Vu que tout le monde avait été réveillé par cette vision d'horreur, à part Harry et Ariane, ils se retrouvèrent à discuter dans le salon de la meilleure décision à prendre.

Mais au bout de quelques instants, deux éclairs imposèrent le silence. Harry et Ariane venait d'apparaître dans le salon, une aura verte autour de chacun d'eux, une boule de feu dans chacune des mains d'Ariane et Harry la baguette brandie. Mais en un clin d'œil, ils comprirent la situation et baissèrent légèrement la garde. Les boules de feu s 'estompèrent, et les deux jumeaux s'assirent de part et d'autre de Draco. Harry le regarda et dit :

« Draco, tu vas te rendormir, je m'en charge. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tu nous es très cher. Pas de décisions hâtives s'il te plaît. Ariane je te le confie. »

« Harry James Geoffrey Potter ! Si tu crois pouvoir me reléguer au rôle de la ménagère attendant patiemment le retour des hommes à la maison, tu te trompes ! Tu vas t'asseoir et m'attendre ici, que j'en termine avec Dray. Tu m'as comprise ? »

N'ayant pas répondu assez vite au goût d'Ariane, Harry se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné, et accroché au lustre du salon. Draco dut suivre Ariane à sa propre chambre, où il regagna son lit. Ariane ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre, le prit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota, alors qu'elle caressait sa joue et posait ses lèvres contre ses cheveux :

« Chaton, écoute moi. Je te promets de t'amener ta mère avant demain matin. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous parce que… tu es adorable. Et il suffit de peu pour que je revête mon costume de super-justicière, alors rendors toi, chaton, et fais de beaux rêves… »

Elle le borda soigneusement, plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux ardoise du jeune homme. Après une dernière caresse sur les cheveux blonds et un petit baiser sur chaque paupière, Ariane sortit, donnant d'elle à Draco l'image d'un ange avec son tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Il fit un effort sur lui-même pour lutter contrer le sommeil, et lui dit :

« Prends soin de toi et de Harry, je te fais confiance. Reviens moi saine et sauve, mon ange… »

« Dors bien, chaton. A demain. »

Ariane rejoignit Harry, qu'elle libéra avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il lui demanda pardon de l'avoir écarté, disant que c'était un simple réflexe. Ils partirent ainsi, sans aucun différend les opposant. Ils se focalisèrent sur le flux magique des Doloris, qu'ils visualisaient maintenant après avoir désactivé leur Occlumancie.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc derrière un bosquet touffu, avec une assemblée mangemoresque devant leurs yeux. Narcissa se tordait de douleur sur le sol, et Voldemort avait l'air de réfléchir à un problème ardu, vu le froncement de ses sourcils.

Ce qui confirma aux jumeaux que les protections supplémentaires anti-intrusion dont ils avaient doté le manoir étaient efficaces. Voldemort ne pourrait plus harceler de quelque manière que ce fut les personnes habitant le Draco Manor.

Harry et Ariane voulaient éviter un affrontement avec Voldemort, sinon il se rendrait compte de l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs et agirait en conséquences. Ce qui serait fâcheux pour le frère et la sœur. Ils eurent donc recours à un stratagème très simple.

Ariane métamorphosa physiquement Harry, qui prit l'apparence de Dumbledore, ce qui sema la confusion parmi le groupe. Ce dont profita Ariane pour attirer Narcissa avec un « Accio » si puissant qu'il renversa tous les obstacles. Elle lança aussi un sort de sa composition sur Queudver, qui se vit dépourvu de sa main d'argent et la baguette détruite , ainsi que tout flux magique disparu.

Une fois rentrés au manoir, Ariane dit :

« Il ne pourra plus nuire, vu qu' il n'est plus un Animagus, et qu'il n'est plus d'utilité pour Voldychou, ce dernier le tuera sûrement. En plus, en capturant son flux magique, j'ai aussi emprisonné les informations dont il est le détenteur. Ce que Voldy ignore, ainsi nous aurons une longueur d'avance sur lui. Bonne nuit frérot. Madame, veuillez m'accompagner, s'il vous plaît. »

Draco fut réveillé à l'aube par un léger sanglot. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit sa mère pleur dans les bras d'Ariane, celle-ci lui disant des mots de réconforts qui la calmaient progressivement. Narcissa était étendue sur un autre lit qui avait été rajouté dans la chambre de son fils, et elle semblait traumatisée.

Cependant, elle reprenait contenance à mesure qu'Ariane la berçait. Mais se qui inquiétait le plus Draco, c'était le fait que sa mère était à son 9ème mois de grossesse, et il avait peur que le fœtus ait une quelconque anomalie consécutive au sort. Comme si elle comprenait ses craintes, Ariane mit une main sur le ventre rebondi de Mme Malfoy et un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

Ariane se concentrait, et le sort soignant agissait à pleine puissance. Narcissa s'endormit alors, apaisée, tandis qu'Ariane sortait de la chambre, en faisant mine de menacer Draco qui s'apprêtait à sortir du lit.

Le lendemain, Ariane fut surprise par la chaleur de son oreiller, qu'elle serra dans ses bras pour mieux en profiter. Mais qu'elle ne fut sa stupeur en entendant le dit oreiller rire tendrement. Levant la tête, elle put voir qu'elle dormait sur le torse de Draco, et que, ma foi, ça n'avait rien d'inconfortable.

Draco, lui, contemplait les deux orbes émeraude dont la propriétaire, encore ensommeillée, s'étirait consciencieusement. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire d'une manière encore plus attendrie, lorsque les doigts de la jeune frottèrent ses paupières qui se soulevèrent sur un regard interrogateur. Draco dit alors, sans bouger de sa place:

« Je t'ai apporté un petit-déjeuner au lit, et Ginny en a fait de même pour Harry, et maman dort encore. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vou…. hmpfff… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car Ariane lui avait fourré un croissant dans la bouche, marquant ainsi sa réticence à entendre ces remerciements. Ayant dégluti, Draco ajouta malicieusement :

« Tu devras me trouver un autre surnom, parce que je pense que « chaton te convient plus qu'à moi ! Surtout au réveil. Même si tu es adorable en ange , en chaton c'est plus mignon… »

Quand Ariane voulut répliquer, Draco lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce en lui introduisant une brioche entre les mâchoires. Après un petit déjeuner assez calme, Ariane se vengea en lançant un oreiller à la tête de Draco, qui eut à peine le temps d'émerger pour la voir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il avait tout de même eut le temps de voir sa silhouette peu vêtue mais belle à damner un saint.

* * *

**_Reviews siouplait. Et dites moi ce que vous pensez de la note dans le chapitre précédent._**

_**Meriam.**_


	5. chapitre5

**_N/A_** : Merci Bibi pour ta review. Pour ta question tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitre. Question stupide : tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre5 : Surprise d'anniversaire 

Le reste de la journée et le lendemain se passèrent en shopping et en Quidditch. Le terrain dépendant du manoir était à la disposition des garçons le matin, et à celle des filles le soir, pour que chacun puisse se préparer dans son coin pour le match qui allait les opposer prochainement.

Les deux journées suivantes, Harry et Ariane les passèrent à Ste Mangouste, à tenter de rencontrer une mage-sage-femme qui leur a été spécialement recommandée par Narcissa. Mais le Dr Deliver devait être très occupée car ils ne la virent pas durant les deux jours d'affilée, et ils ne revenaient à la maison que tard le soir et assez énervés.

Le deuxième soir, quand ils revinrent, Harry et Ariane trouvèrent un manoir non éclairé et silencieux. Au début, ils s'en inquiétèrent, mais ils ne sentaient rien de dangereux ou déplorable dans l'air de ce crépuscule comme les autres. Par contre, quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, ils furent assaillis sur le seuil par Mme Weasley, qui les étreignit très fort. Derrière elle, ils entendaient confusément un chant d'anniversaire.

Le salon était décoré avec de multiples guirlandes et ballon, et des la couleur de la lumière changeait toutes les 3 secondes. Les jumeaux avaient fourni un buffet très garni de friandises et ils étaient chargés de l'animation. Mme Weasley avait fait les gâteaux avec l'aide des filles, et Draco avait bien voulu se charger des boissons. Les aînés es Weasley s'étaient chargés de la décoration et de l'achat des cadeaux, avec une liste.

Harry était souriant, il s'amusait bien car il avait l'habitude. Mais au bout d'un certain moment, il remarqua l'absence de sa sœur. Tout le monde le regarda lorsqu'il mit sa main devant sa bouche et dit :

« J'ai complètement oublié ! C'est la 1ère fête d'anniversaire qu' Ariane ait jamais eu, à part quand on était bébés. Elle doit vraiment s'être sentie bizarre. Je suis vraiment bête. J'aurais du m'en rappeler… »

Lorsqu'il vit Draco sortir de la pièce, Harry l'arrêta et lui dit :

« Attends un peu. Si jamais tu la vois entrain de pleurer, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, elle a ça en horreur. Tu peux aller la rejoindre d'ici 5 minutes. »

Narcissa était restée dans la chambre entrain de dormir. La sage-femme était en fait au manoir, tandis qu'ils la cherchaient à Ste Mangouste. Elle était complice avec les organisateurs de la fête. Le bébé allait arriver dans trois jours. Ariane en avait parlé avec le docteur, qu'elle avait croisée dans le hall.

Ariane subissait doucement le contre-coup de la surprise et de l'émotion. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais se laissait envahir par une sensation d'apaisement. Lorsque Draco la rejoignit, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, il voua alors aux gémonies la fierté malfoyenne, et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Ariane se laissa doucement aller, puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux au salon reprendre part à la fête.

Hermione et Ron se défoulèrent durant la soirée, et Ariane dansa avec tout le monde avec détachement et sensualité. Elle était à l'aise, et ce grâce à Draco, qu'elle remercia pour cela. Pour ne rien changer, il rosit violemment à l'appellation de chaton, en lui rappelant que le matin elle avait plus l'air d'un chaton que lui, et même le reste du temps, à cause de ses yeux de félin. Ariane et lui continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment, et ils dansèrent exclusivement ensemble pour le reste de la soirée.

Severus avait aussi été invité, ainsi que Dumbledore et Minerva, qui avait eu les larmes aux yeux à la vue d'Ariane, tant elle lui rappelait James par sa force de caractère et certains détails physiques, et tant elle ressemblait à Lily par les yeux, la finesse des traits, l'ossature délicate, mais aussi par la puissance et la sagesse qui se cachaient derrière tant de fragilité.

Draco surprenait parfois de brefs froncements de sourcils sur les visages d'Ariane et de Harry, mais ils disparaissaient très vite, laissant place à l'amusement, l'abandon et l'émotion. Mais le blond était persuadé que les deux communiquaient par télépathie, vu la concentration de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Et quelque chose, en lui, lui disait que ça avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Mais il tenta de ne pas y faire attention pour ne pas assombrir l'ambiance.

Il s'assit alors, laissant Ariane discuter avec Mr Weasley, à propos de « micromachin » et d' «ordibidulechouette ». Sûrement des trucs moldus. Draco s'y connaissait un peu mais il doutait que le plus accompli des moldus arrive à comprendre quoi que ce soit des déformations nominales de Mr Weasley. Mais l'enthousiasme de celui-ci faisait plaisir à voir, c'était déjà ça!

Le temps passa très vite, et sans qu' ils s'en rendent compte, minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps quand les Weasley rentrèrent au terrier pour une réunion de l'Ordre, à part Ron et Ginny, qui restaient au manoir. Ariane s'était endormie sur le canapé roulée en boule. Draco la photographia à son insu, puis la porta dans ses bras pour la coucher. Il s'attendrit un moment sur le sourire radieux qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune fille, l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou, puis sortit de la chambre des Anges.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, où Narcissa dormait à poings fermés. Il vit que quelqu'un avait eu la délicatesse de lui apporter un en-cas, sûrement Ariane, d'après la délicieuse fragrance qui flottait encore dans la pièce. Il avait remarqué que la jeune fille sentait le lilas et la chrysanthème, ce qui lui faisait un parfum à la fois discret et envoûtant.

Il prit la chemise qu'il portait dans la soirée, et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dedans, le vêtement ayant gardé l'empreinte olfactive de la jeune fille qu'il avait porté.

Et il s'endormit ainsi, agrippé à la chemise, passant la nuit à faire des rêves bucoliques et édéniques, dont la principales héroïne était une malicieuse jeune fille aux yeux de chat, qui jouait dans des pétales de lilas et de chrysanthèmes odoriférants.

Fin du chapitre. A la prochaine.

Mery dry.


	6. chapitre 6

****

****

**_N/A :_** Pour ceux qui veulent savoir (clin d'œil à Bibi) je suis une fille. Voici le chapitre 6. J'aimerais aussi préciser que j'ai écrit dernièrement trois One-Shot, accessibles par mon profil.

* * *

****

****

**_Chapitre 6 : Naissance et perturbations_**

Draco ne se trompait pas, Harry et Ariane étaient effectivement inquiets. Voldemort devait savoir que Narcissa allait bientôt accoucher. Et il était impossible à une sorcière aussi fragile et affaiblie que Narcissa de le faire à domicile. A Ste Mangouste, au moins, il y avait des pièces spéciales, dans lesquelles on ne ressent aucune douleur, et où les malade ont l'impression d'avoir quitté leur corps.

Voldemort devait donc surveiller l'hôpital. La prudence et la ruse étaient de mise. Il ne fallait rien risquer inutilement. Le Dernier Duel approchait à grands pas, les morts seraient déjà assez nombreux ce jour-là, pas la peine d'augmenter le bilan.

Le jour de l'accouchement, Ariane prit donc l'apparence de Narcissa, et entra à Ste Mangouste, escortée par Narcissa métamorphosée en Maugrey Fol-Œil, toutes les deux se cachant sous des capes anthracite. Mais alors qu'elle traversait le passage, Ariane fut happée par un tourbillon, qui l'emporta aux sous-sols de Ste Mangouste, alors que Narcissa arrivait dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Voldemort l'attendait, la baguette à la main, un sourire sadique peint sur ses traits. Ariane, pour simuler une présence dans son ventre, avait relié ce dernier avec Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe. Chaque dommage subi par son ventre se répercutera sur le serpent. Elle avait coupé tout contact entre le reptile et son maître, et en plus, seul Voldemort avait le pouvoir de tuer Nagini, pour mieux protéger son Horcruxe.

Ariane avait pu capturer l'animal il y a deux jours, faisant croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que le reptile était toujours dans son poste de garde devant le manoir. Maintenant, Voldemort était entrain de lui lancer des Doloris, pour s'échauffer un peu. Puis, pour achever émotionnellement Narcissa, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, l'homme lança les Doloris en direction du bébé. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des sorts, l'animal faiblissait.

Voldemort pensait que c'était l'énergie vitale du petit qui baissait, alors que c'était celle de son serpent. Quand elle sentit que la bête était morte, Ariane leva les yeux vers Voldemort, lui éclata de rire au nez, hystériquement pour ne pas attirer ses soupçons, puis s'écroula sur le sol, faisant la morte.

Voldemort rit, puis transplana, croyant trouver Draco Malfoy à ses pieds demain au plus tard.

Narcissa, elle, accouchait tranquillement (expression imagée !) dans une salle spécialisée. Draco, lui, ne se dérida que quand Ariane apparut au milieu de la pièce, aussi fraîche qu'une goutte de rosée, en dépit des Doloris qui lui ont été infligés. Elle avait vérifié, le dernier horcruxe était enfin détruit. Le journal de Jedusor avait été détruit par Harry, la bague des Gaunt par Dumbledore, le médaillon de Serpentard par Sirius, car Regulus l'avait caché dans La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Mais l'horcruxe avait été détruit au prix de la vie de Sirius, qui était mort.

Les derniers Horcruxes étaient la coupe de Poufsouffle, le ceinturon de Serdaigle et Nagini, les deux premiers exorcisés par Ariane, et le dernier tué par Voldychou. Ce dernier était maintenant mortel, mais pas facile à battre.

Le bébé était une fille aussi blonde que ses parents et son frère. Ses yeux était d'une couleur azuréenne des plus enchanteresses. Sa peau de lys ravissaient les regards, et elle adorait Ariane et Draco. Ils étaient chargés d'elle le temps que Narcissa se remette du traitement du mage noir et des péripéties de ces jours derniers.

Dalila était le soleil qui illuminait le Manoir. Pas un ne lui résistait. Même Draco devenait carrément gaga devant elle. Mais pas devant les autres. Un jour, alors qu'il faisait des papouilles à sa petite sœur il sentit un tendre baiser sur sa nuque. Se retournant, il vit qu'Ariane le regardait, la tête penchée vers le côté, avec amusement et tendresse. Lui donnant un autre baiser sur le bout du nez, elle fit une petite grimace drôle à Dalila et sortit de la pièce.

Draco avait passé la journée à se demander si ce moment évanescent n'était pas une invention onirique. Harry et Ginny, eux, en étaient encore au stade du jeu au chat et à la souris. Mais Harry n'était pas toujours le chat... Les jours passaient paisiblement, marqués par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, venu proposé le poste de professeur de Défense à Ariane. Celle-ci dut passer un test avec Severus Rogue, mais d'après l'état de ce dernier après l'épreuve, Ariane avait réussi haut la main. Elle avait donc le poste, mais étudierait aussi avec ses camarades dans ses temps libres, tout en ayant le droit de jouer au Quidditch.

Les jumeaux s'entraînaient durement tous les jours. Ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux. Mais après ils se guérissaient mutuellement. Personne n'assistait à leur entraînement, mais ils avaient accepté d'inculquer certaines notions aux autres. Les jours défilèrent ainsi, entre les courses au Chemin de Traverse, les entraînements, et les réveils nocturnes de Dalila.

Le 1er Septembre, ils se mirent tous, Harry, Ariane, Hermione, Ron, Draco et Ginny, dans un compartiment, même si Draco et Hermione étaient Préfets-en-Chef et Ron et Ginny Préfets.

Neville et Luna se joignirent à eux pour faire la fête dans le compartiment, puis, quand ils partirent, Pansy et Blaise les remplacèrent. Eux non plus n'avaient pas rejoint Voldychou.

A l'arrivée, Ariane les avait laissés pour aller dans le bureau du directeur. Ils rentrèrent et chacun s'assit à sa place. Les Serpentard de 7ème année étant très peu nombreux, Dumbledore les plaça avec les Gryffondors. Après la répartition, Dumbledore prononça un discours à la fin duquel il annonça Ariane, lui faisant de la publicité. Elle se leva de sa table et remercia pour les applaudissements.

Elle se sentait bien. Les professeurs étaient amusants, et si son instinct avait été superficiel, elle se serait méfié de Roque, mais elle avait plus d'intuition que cela et le savait digne de confiance.

Le festin terminé, le professeur Dumbledore lui annonça qu'elle suivrait les cours avec les Gryffondors. Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, après avoir envoyé un message dans une bulle d'air.

Cette sphère iridescente voyagea jusqu'à la Salle de Bain des Préfets, où se trouvait Draco Malfoy. La tête posée sur le rebord, il pensait à une certaine brune aux yeux verts, quand une bulle éclata près de lui é qu'il entendit très distinctement :

« N'oublie pas de revenir dans ta chambre, c'est dangereux de se laisser aller dans un bain tard le soir. Passe une bonne nuit, chaton. »

Le chaton en question sourit, s'habilla, et en passant devant l'appartement d'un certain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il dit tout contre le battant :

« Merci, mon ange, de veiller sur moi. Fais de beaux rêves, et, si possible, rêve de moi… »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Meriam.**


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre7 : Rentrée et péripéties :

La première journée de cours, Ariane eut les 4ème année de Serdaigle, de petits élèves très studieux et attentifs. La deuxième fut un cours commun entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle. L'après-midi, elle le passa en cours de Métamorphose et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle fit gagner 50 points à Gryffondor. Minerva MacGonnagal était enchantée, alors que Hagrid était ébahi de voir à quel point elle s'entendait bien avec les Acromentules.

Ainsi se passa le premier mois de Septembre. Ariane s'était distingué par ses cours avancés et professionnels, et par son application à combler ses élèves et ses professeurs. Elle a été choisie dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au poste de Poursuiveur. Elle s'était distinguée des autres par son aisance et sa fluidité en vol. Ses mouvements naturels faisaient penser qu'elle était née sur un balai. En plus elle montait le tout dernier sorti, le Haryana VI, une pure merveille, meilleur en toutes catégories.

Grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore, elle s'était débarrassés des espions qui pullulaient dans le collège. Tous étaient enfermés dans les cachots, seuls les agents doubles ayant été laissés en liberté pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Voldy. Ce dernier cherchait toujours, d'après Rogue, Nagini, qu'il pensait incarcéré quelque part, vu que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le tuer.

Harry et Ariane rattrapaient le temps qu'ils n'avaient pu partager. Ils s'amusaient, jouaient comme des enfants, mais seulement après qu'ils se soient entraînés avec acharnement. La Salle sur Demande était toujours en très mauvais état quand ils s'y entraînaient. Ils mettaient le paquet, et accordaient également du temps aux autres élèves qui voulaient apprendre à combattre pour défendre leur honneur et leur famille.

Mine de rien, Ariane donnait elle aussi une bonne quantité de devoirs à faire, même si ceux-là étaient plus instructifs, vu qu'ils permettaient aux élèves de découvrir ce à quoi ils s'exposaient avec cette guerre qui faisait rage dehors. En effet, L'Ordre avait mené plusieurs attaques contre les partisans des Ténèbres, et toutes avaient été couronnée de succès.

Leur route avait certes été jalonnée d'obstacles et de quelques pertes regrettables, comme la perte d'Hestia Jones, et le rapt de Nymphadora Thonks. Voldemort demandait Draco, Harry et Ariane comme rançon. Draco, qui en avait assez, s'apprêtait à se rendre et demander la vie sauve pour ses deux amis, mais sans savoir comment, il se retrouva soudain dans le noir.

Thonks revint le soi-même de son enlèvement. Tandis que Harry occupait l'esprit de Voldy pour qu'il ne puisse détecter l'intrusion psychique, Ariane transmettait ses instructions à Nymphadora. Elle lui demanda de prendre l'apparence d'un tout petit enfant. Ainsi ses liens se desserrèrent, et elle put se détacher. Ariane la guida avec son esprit, tandis que Voldemort s'énervait tout seul, car Harry lui envoyait des images de son père moldu et de ses échecs répétés et récurrents face à Dumbledore.

Quand il revint à lui, Draco se retrouva dans les bras d'Ariane qui le serrait doucement contre elle. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait plongé dans un état léthargique momentané pour ne pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

Quand il sut que Thonks était libérée, ses griefs disparurent, et il félicita chaudement Ariane et Harry de leur initiative. Pour lui remonter le moral, Ariane lui proposa d'aller rendre visite à Narcissa et Dalila. Le blond accepta immédiatement, en sautant presque de joie. Mais ils déchantèrent très vite quand ils entendirent : « Morsmordre », et qu'ils virent apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus du château familial des Malfoy où vivaient Narcissa et sa fille.

Par pur automatisme, Ariane transmit un message télépathique à Harry, se transforma en un magnifique chaton de race à la fourrure noire et avec des orbes émeraude en guise d'yeux. Elle avait transformé au préalable Draco en un minuscule bébé chat blanc aux yeux ardoise. Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée du château avec circonspection, y entrant furtivement et discrètement.

Mais ce qu'ils virent les rassura partiellement : Harry se battait en duel avec 5 Mangemorts en même temps, détournant ainsi leur attention de Narcissa et du bébé. Mais derrière elles apparut soudain une silhouette encapuchonnée. Alors, sans que Draco aie eu le temps de le remarquer, Ariane bondit. De chaton, elle devint une splendide panthère, aux allures à la fois élégantes et dangereuses.

Elle retomba sur le Mangemort, ses pattes avant appuyant sur son torse et le rejetant en arrière. Levant bien haut sa patte hérissée de griffe acérées, elle l'abattit sur l'homme qui perdit connaissance. Feulant sans retenue, la panthère s'élança sur les Mangemorts qui restaient des protagonistes de Harry. A peine deux étaient encore debout, qu'elle terrassa en deux temps trois mouvements.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco était aux prises avec un Détraqueur. Soudain, il se rappela la joie ressentie le jour de la naissance de Dalila, et le plaisir intense qu'il éprouvait au contact des doux baisers d'Ariane. Il s'écria « Spero Patronum », sa baguette à la main. Il en sortit… une panthère qui percuta la sombre créature de plein fouet, la détruisant d'un coup de tête ravageur.

Ariane veilla, avec un contre-sort, à faire disparaître la Marque disgracieuse qui flottait au-dessus du bâtiment séculaire. Elle fit transporter Narcissa et sa fille dans ses propre appartement à Poudlard, y installant une chambre adjacente à la sienne, et une autre chambre pour Draco, pour rassurer ce dernier qui avait du mal à se remettre de l'attaque.

La jeune fille dit alors d'un ton grave :

« Je pense bien que la dernière confrontation est pour bientôt. Voldemort n'est pas idiot, et doit avoir deviné certaines choses. Il faut nous montrer prudents, dorénavant, et s'entraîner au maximum. Dumbledore doit parler aux élèves, ils ont le droit de savoir, eux aussi. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7.

Ma fic avance, j'en suis très contente. Ca me change de mes One shot.

A la prochaine.

Mery Dry


	8. chapitre 8

J'accepte les critiques favorables et défavorables. Juste laissez- moi un moyen de vous contacter pour me justifier, s'il y a lieu. Merci d'avance !

__

__

__

_**Chapitre 8 : Prise de conscience et entraînement**_

La Grande Salle, ce matin-là, était beaucoup moins bruyante que la normale. Et il y avait de quoi. Dumbledore venait d'annoncer de but en blanc que cette année marquerait un tournant décisif dans le monde, sorcier et moldu confondus. Avant le mois de Juin, le duel opposant les clans Voldemort et Potter. Il prévint les élèves qu'un grand danger les guettaient, et que s'ils voulaient quitter Poudlard, ils en avaient l'entière liberté, avec l'accord des parents bien sûr. En plus, ils pourraient continuer leurs études à Beauxbâtons.

Ariane, au moment de ce discours, s'entraînait avec Harry. Elle lui avait appris à plus se familiariser avec la magie sans baguette, tandis que le garçon lui passait des astuces sur les anciennes incantations de Magie Ancestrale, le produit de la fusion des deux Magies, la noire et la blanche. Ensuite, les jumeaux appliquèrent les sorts qu'ils avaient créés théoriquement. Le résultat était époustouflant.

Dans la Grande Salle, l'agitation était à son comble. Les élèves se concertaient pour connaître la conduite à tenir. Le directeur avait précisé en guise de cerise sur le gâteau que Voldemort pouvait contrôler les esprits non-protégés par l'Occlumancie, rien qu'en se concentrant sur la personne qu'il voulait posséder psychiquement. Harry avait découvert cela l'autre, lorsqu' il devait faire diversion avec des attaques psychiques contre Voldemort. Ce dernier avait tenté de le contrôler, mais heureusement Harry était un Occlumens accompli, qui, en plus, tout comme sa sœur, pouvait parfaitement résister aux Impardonnables, à part l'Avada Kedavra qu'ils pouvaient, à la rigueur, contrer avec un contre sort de leur cru.

D'autant plus que tous leurs proches avait du développer leur endurance psychique pour pouvoir continuer à les voir sans risques. Draco, avec sa maîtrise de ses émotions tout à fait malfoyenne, il avait acquis un niveau plus qu'honorable en Occlumancie et en Légilimencie. Hermione, elle, avait retrouvé sa mauvaise habitude : Les visites régulières et récurrentes à la bibliothèque, au grand désespoir de Ron. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, qu'elle tenait à peaufiner.

Elle ne la leur révéla qu'au mois de Février. Elle avait eu, franchement, une idée de génie. Elle leur proposa un sort d'Amour Pur. S'appuyant sur des arguments irréfutables, elle leur démontra par A plus B que le point faible primordial du Lord Noir, c'était le fait qu'il ne croyait pas à l'amour tendre et chaste, n'en ayant jamais ni reçu ni donné. C'était donc un atout à exploiter. Sans gêne aucune, elle leur dit que, comme Ginny aimait Harry, et que Draco aimait Ariane, les 2 Elus pourraient ainsi matérialiser cette entité et en faire une arme.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait aussi l'amour que leur avait porté leurs défunts parents, qui s'étaient même sacrifiés pour eux. Mais aussi celui des Weasley, qui les avaient d'office inclus dans la famille. Sans oublier leurs propres amis et camarades, ni les professeurs ni Dumbledore. Mais aussi, et surtout, les créatures non-humaines ou hybrides qui les appréciaient.

Harry et Ariane rencontraient Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid, plusieurs fois par semaine, lui tenant compagnie et discutant approximativement avec lui, déduisant ainsi les points forts et les points faibles des Géants. Graup, aussi difficile que ça puisse paraître, avait fini par aimer les jumeaux.

Et l'amour d'un Géant, même avorton, a une valeur incommensurable, sachant qu'ils sont très sélectifs dans leur choix, ceci du à leur instinct. La même chose pour Remus Lupin, les Acromentules et Firenze, un centaure habitant la Forêt Interdite, qui était très attaché à Harry depuis 6ans. Les Acromentules, elles, vénéraient quasiment Harry depuis qu'il avait détruit le Basilic, et adoraient Ariane pour son intégrité et son attachement.

Bref, tous ces liens ténus qui unissaient Harry et Ariane avec leur entourage pouvaient constituer une arme destructrice par sa pureté et son intensité. Ils pourraient même l'utiliser tous les deux ensemble, ce qui décuplerait la puissance du sort. Pas de doute, l'ingéniosité d'Hermione est sans limite.

Quant à ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Draco, Ariane préféra l'ignorer et ne pas s'y attarder. Elle enseignait les techniques de combat au blond, et elle ne voulut pas que quoi que ce soit interfère dans son instruction. Le premier samedi du mois de Février, cependant, il parvint à produire un bouclier tellement puissant, qu'il pouvait même bouger avec lui et épouser ses mouvements. Il pouvait également lancer des sorts de l'intérieur, sans qu'ils rebondissent vers lui, et aucune intrusion externe n'était possible sans l'accord de Draco. Ariane le félicita, en le taquinant un peu :

« Magnifique ! Tel le diamant, mon cher, vous brillâtes de mille éclats et de mille feux ! »

« Mais, mon amour, le diamant brut n'est rien sans le diamantaire pour le tailler. »

« Arrête de me jeter des fleurs, mon cœur, tu vas me faire rougir. VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! »

Son cri fit violemment sursauter Draco, qui, pour se venger de ce tour pendable, se mit à la poursuite d'Ariane, tentant de l'attraper alors que celle-ci se gaussait de sa réaction. Quand elle s'arrêta pour se remettre de son fou-rire, Draco la plaqua au sol et lui infligea la pire torture qu'on put imaginer : Une séance intensive de …. chatouillis. La jeune fille, ayant repris son souffle, se releva prestement et lui asséna un coup de tête en pleine poitrine, tellement fort que Draco se retrouva à terre. Ariane lui dit alors :

« Ha, même Zidane n'a pas pu faire mieux ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Oui. Volontiers »

Lui tendant la main, Ariane l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements du jeune professeur de Défense, où les attendaient Narcissa et Dalila. La brune joua avec la petite fille tandis que Draco discutait avec sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci, lasse, finit par aller s'étendre, les deux jeunes couchèrent ensemble la petite Dalila, lui embrassant le front l'un après l'autre. Alors qu'Ariane allait sortir, Draco l'arrêta en lui disant :

« Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal de la St Valentin, et passer la matinée du 14 avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Effectivement, pour détendre l'atmosphère, le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé une sortie et un bal le jour de la St Valentin. Pour cette occasion, Pré-au-Lard serait protégé par des sorts surpuissants pour assurer la protection des élèves.

« J'accepte, Draco. Mais à deux conditions : Ne le dis pas dès maintenant à nos amis, et il est hors de question qu'on aille chez cette Mme Pieddodu ! Harry m'a dit que c'est l'enfer repeint en rose, cet endroit ! »

Draco soupira de soulagement à cette diatribe, puis acquiesce docilement et partit se coucher, imitant ainsi la jeune fille qui avait fait de même.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Mery Dry.**


	9. chapitre9

__

__

_**Chapitre9 : Soupçons et spéculations**_

Sachant que, à cause de l'intense activité de Voldemort, il n'y aurait qu'une seule sortie à Poudlard, celle du 14 Février, le Directeur fournit plusieurs catalogue à la disposition de s élèves, pour acheter par correspondance leurs vêtements et accessoires pour le bal. Exceptionnellement, Narcissa y assisterait. Elle resterait un peu, et dès que Dalila montrerait des signes de fatigue, elle reviendrait dans la chambre q'elle occupait dans les appartements d'Ariane.

Le petit bébé s'épanouissait pleinement. Du haut de ses 5 mois et demi, elle avait tout Poudlard à ses pieds. Mais Draco avait peur que Voldemort aie des vues sur la petite fille. Sachant que les Malefoy avait des gènes Vélanes dans le sang, Voldemort, au début, voulait Draco pour accomplir ses noirs desseins, mais le blond soupçonnait maintenant le Mage Noir d'en vouloir à sa petite sœur.

Avec des particules de Vélane, Voldemort pourrait augmenter son espérance de vie, et réparer certains des ravages que le temps lui avait causés. Avant, seul Draco l'intéressait, mais à présent, la petite Dalila devait lui sembler plus attrayante. Plus les gènes étaient fraîches et jeunes, plus elles auraient d'effet. Mais Draco avait un sujet de préoccupation beaucoup plus grave.

Il était sûr qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux. Jusqu'au jour où les Mangemorts s'en étaient pris à la mère et à la fille, nul n'était au courant pour Dalila, à part leur groupe et l'Ordre, et soudain, Narcissa et sa fille se faisaient attaquer. Ce n'était pas logique. Le Lord Noir devait avoir une infiltrée taupe parmi eux. Ou alors, il devait avoir converti l'un de leurs amis à sa cause. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour le futur. Mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Ariane et Harry s'en étaient rendus compte.

Ils ne communiquaient plus que par télépathie. S'ils avaient quelque chose à dire à l'un d'entre eux, ils recourraient au même biais. Là, on vit que la fréquence des attaques que Voldemort menait sur les membres de l'Ordre diminuait. Ce qui confirma les soupçons. Avant, les attentats étaient nombreux. Mais quand les informations ont été cloisonnées, le nombre des agressions a nettement chuté. En plus, l'espion devait faire partie des proches de Harry, vu que les informations circulaient bien avant la venue d'Ariane.

Soit l'espion faisait partie des élèves, soit il faisait partie du personnel. En tout cas, il devait sûrement être au courant de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment Dumbledore. Les protections qu'il avait prévues étaient pour lutter contre une attaque subite et non planifiée.

Mais une agression orchestrée depuis un laps de temps assez long, c'est difficile à contrer. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour protéger les élèves. Car si la sortie était reportée, les élèves seraient gagnés par le découragement mais surtout la colère, et des velléités de révolte poindraient très vite.

La sortie et le bal étaient les seuls moyens, pour l'instant, de contenir les étudiants. Leur angoisse augmentait de façon tangible, mais aussi leur espoir en Les Survivants. Ceux-ci, désormais, savaient pouvoir compter sut tout Poudlard dans leur entreprise purificatrice. Du moins, tout Poudlard à part une personne.

Le traître. L'espion. La Taupe. La Fouine. Le Cafard.

Les accusations et les spéculations fusaient. Mais les soupçons d'Ariane ne se dirigeaient pas vers un de ses camarades. La Taupe pouvait être quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas intimement, mais qui les surveillait étroitement. Ce qui voulait dire que le champ de recherche se resserrait. Pour tout le monde, d'après ces données, l'espion était donc soit un professeur, soit un fantôme.

« Ou alors Rusard, ou même Miss Teigne, avait objecté Ron, elle se conduit bizarrement ces derniers temps, et Rusard est de plus en plus déprimé… »

« Ron, tu viens de confirmer ma théorie. »

Ariane et Hermione avait dit cela en chœur. Soudain, elles se regardèrent et filèrent comme des flèches vers la bibliothèque. Elle n'en revinrent qu' à l'heure du repas, pénétrant dans la Grande Salle à toute vitesse, Hermione, complètement essoufflée, et Ariane aussi fraîche qu'une rose.

Sachant que les garçons allaient aborder le sujet de leur fuite de tout à l'heure, Ariane leur fit signe d'attendre, et commença à parler du dernier match de Quidditch, qui les avait opposé aux Poufsouffles et que les Lions avaient remporté haut la main. Durant tout le repas, ils ne parlèrent que de stratégie.

Du moins aux yeux des autres, car, pendant qu'Hermione déblatérait et vitupérait contre ce sport et son inutilité d'après elle, Ariane communiquait par télépathie, comme prévu, leur plan et leurs théories à Harry, Ron, Draco, et Ginny. Quand elle finissait de passer le message à l'un, il devait participer à la conversation pour détourner les soupçons. Même Ariane dut lancer quelques répliques pendant qu'elle se concentrait.

Quand ils sortirent, les garçons et la rousse étaient estomaqués. La découverte des deux jeunes filles était complètement ahurissante. Mais le raisonnement

se tenait et était sans failles. Ron avait commenté : raisonnement

« C'est normal qu'on ne trouve rien à dire. Hermignonne et Ariane l'ont travaillé chacune à leur côté, et après, elles ont conjugué leurs efforts et leur intelligence. Forcément qu'on reste sur la touche, nous ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Mais les mines redevinrent sombres lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent leur préoccupation principale. En tout cas leur plan était au point et complètement infaillible. Et il sera applicable lors du bal. A ce moment-là, chacun d'entre eux aura un rôle à jouer pour démasquer l'espion. En attendant, ils avaient besoin de certains accessoires, dont ils devaient se fournir assez longtemps à l'avance.

Ils passèrent commande auprès de Fred et George, qui leur passèrent même certains nouveaux produits du même acabit que ceux qu'ils avaient commandés. Les filles en avaient profité pour commander leur tenue, mais les garçons avaient déjà les leurs dans leurs malles. Fred et George en avaient offert à Ron, Draco étaient toujours prêt à ce genre d'éventualité et Harry avait acheté un lot de vêtements en tout genre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les filles, elles, tenaient à éblouir leur cavalier et le faire tomber en syncope.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Harry irait avec Ginny, Ron avec Hermione et Draco avec Ariane. Personne n'avait posé de questions sur les deux derniers, même si les filles taquinèrent Ariane, une fois seules, et les garçons en firent de même pour Draco. Mais aucun d'eux ne montra la moindre réaction, à la grande frustration de leurs amis.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**A bientôt.**

**Mery Dry**


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre10 : St Valentin

En attendant le 14 février, les jeunes gens durent prendre leur mal en patience. Le jour J étant enfin arrivé, toute la Grande Salle était en effervescence. Les grosses surprises du jour : Harry sortait avec Ginny, Malfoy avec Ariane, et Weasley et Granger s'étaient enfin mis ensemble ! Autres faits inhabituels : La Grande Salle était remplie de branches gui -qui bougeaient, c'est à dire que sans s'en rendre compte, on pouvait se retrouver avec un au-dessus de la tête, il fallait être prudent- et en plus, il y avait des cupidons pour transporter les messages oraux de St Valentin.

Ariane refusait d'en écouter. Elle était gênée d'en recevoir une telle quantité alors qu'elle était à la table des professeurs. Elle jeta donc un sort de mutisme à ses cupidons, qui essayaient de parler, mais, n'y arrivant pas, allaient transmettre un autre message à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais lorsqu'il ne resta plus que 6 angelots sur sa table, quelqu'un lança un « Finite Incantatem » alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement ses céréales.

Toute la Salle se tut alors pour mieux capter les mots doux. Le premier était un timide message de la part de Neville, qui la remerciait de : l'avoir débarrassé de ses cauchemars réguliers dont Rogue était le héros incontesté en lui révélant que le Maître des Potions Oh Surprise avait la phobie des glaciales brises il l'imaginait donc nu comme un ver demandant la clémence au froid Hiver.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Severus Rogue. Le message était un peu maladroit, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait ! Ariane était ravie, elle pensait que les messages qui restaient étaient juste de la part de ses amis. Le premier de ceux qui restaient venait de Dobby, qui déclarait lui vouer une adoration éternelle parce qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël un Pull-Over.

Ensuite, un cupidon lui chanta ces vers :

« _Lorsque j'ai vu ton visage,_

_Mon cœur voulut sortir de sa cage,_

_Tant tu étais belle,_

_Evanescente et presque irréelle, _

_Je te dois la vie, _

_Et celle de ma famille,_

_Je t'aime mon ange, _

_Il faut juste que je venge_

_Les affronts qu'on m'a infligés_

_Pour te demander de m'épouser_

_Et envisager un avenir_

_De joie et de plaisir. »_

Ariane en était très émue. Le message suivant était court, et lui proposait de partager l'éternité ave son expéditeur. Les deux autres la demandaient en mariage. Voyant Draco crispé sur son siège par la jalousie, elle se décida à agir. Elle releva la tête et dit calmement :

« Monsieur le Moine Gras, je ne pense pas pouvoir partager l'éternité avec vous, lorsque je mourrai, je pense que je ne m'arrêterais pas en chemin, et donc je ne deviendrais pas fantôme. Désolée. Mais si c'est le cas je viendrais vous voir. Quant à vous, Seamus et Dean, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis intraitable au sujet du devoir sur les Chimères Auto-explosives, soit vous me le rendiez hier soit vous aviez un zéro pointé. L'idée de la demande en mariage était brillante, mais le rond tracé d'une belle couleur carmin brillera d'avantage que votre éclair de génie. Et si j'acceptais la demande de l'un de vous, il n'aurait pas eu de dessert jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aie rendu la dissertation. Respectez les délais, dorénavant. »

Le Moine Gras sourit avec reconnaissance, et Seamus et Dean eurent un fou-rire incontrôlable. Leur professeur était impayable. Ariane se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et planta un baiser sur la joue de Neville. Elle en fit de même pou Dobby qu'elle avait appelé. Puis elle se dirigea vers Draco, se hissa légèrement sur ses pieds et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Elle lui chuchota :

« Je t'aime aussi, chaton. Et j'accepte ta futur demande. Le poème était très joli, merci. Il m'a énormément touché. »

« Et pourquoi nous, on n'y a pas droit ? » demandèrent Finnigan et Thomas en chœur.

« Il paraît que la bêtise, c'est contagieux. Vous saisissez le principe ? »

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle se sentit retenue par le bras. Se retournant, elle vit que Draco regardait le gui qui les surplombait. Il se pencha vers elle et ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux, sous les applaudissement du « public ».

Les six amis sortirent de l'école après avoir rendu visite à Dalila et Narcissa, et le passage obligé devant Rusard, qui avait réellement une mine pire que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, Harry ayant déclaré sa flamme à Ginny, ils se séparèrent en couple, se donnant rendez-vous à onze heures aux Trois Balais. Ils partirent dans des directions différentes. Draco et Ariane se retrouvèrent devant la Cabane Hurlante.

Ils s'assirent par terre, et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, Ariane regardant le ciel, et Draco la contemplant. Ils se mirent ensuite à observer les nuages, comparant la forme de chaque masse volatile qu'ils percevaient chacun de leur côté. S'ensuivit alors une partie de cache-cache acharnée, durant laquelle Draco dut chercher la jeune fille pendant un quart d'heure, ne réussissant à la trouver que quand elle lui apparut, ayant pitié de lui, dans le sentier piéton, alors qu'il la cherchait dans les bosquets.

L'ayant vu, il se mit à lui courir après, la poursuite ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant Les Trois Balais, où ils retrouvèrent les autres. Ils y entrèrent, puis, Harry ayant jeté un sortilège de silence le long du périmètre, il purent discuter du plan, et revoir les détails.

En fait, Hermione et Ariane pensaient que l'espion avait Miss Teigne à sa solde, car, après avoir vérifié, il virent que la chatte se trimballait avec une sphère enregistreuse autour du cou. Cette boule devait assimiler tous les sons qu'elle percevait, et les restituer fidèlement, en filtrant les bruits indésirables. Les filles avaient pensé à Rusard, mais c'était impossible qu'il l'ai fait de sa propre initiative. Il était réellement un Cracmol, et il fallait une puissante magie noire pour pouvoir maîtriser la sphère enregistreuse . Ariane recourut donc à la Légilimencie contre Argus, après l'avoir coincé avec l'aide d'Hermione dans un placard à balais.

Elle découvrit alors que Rusard envoyait Miss Teigne espionner les élèves de les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves. Il pouvait communiquer avec la chatte d'une manière extraordinaire, et Ariane avait une théorie qu'elle devait vérifier. Le mobile du concierge était Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui le soumettait à l'Imperium. Elle-même était contrôlée par Voldemort, qui l'avait enlevée à Noël et obligé à se soumettre. Mais Mme Pince se servait aussi de Peeves, de temps en temps, car seul lui, Miss Teigne et Rusard pouvaient être vu entrain de fureter sans attirer les soupçons.

D'autant plus que Voldemort, via la bibliothèque elle-même, captait des multitudes d'informations intéressantes. Plusieurs élèves y allaient pour travailler et échanger des potins sur les uns et les autres, ce qui constituaient une mine d'information pour Voldemort. Et cela expliquait pourquoi Harry et Ariane avaient ces douleurs évanescentes à leurs cicatrice. En plus, celle d'Ariane, qui était sur sa hanche, était de plus en plus douloureuse à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans les méandres des pensées du concierge.

Ayant su ce qu 'elle voulait, elle l'avait libéré et était allée avec Hermione à la bibliothèque, juste à temps pour voir Mme Pince se contorsionner de douleur sur le sol. Elle devait tenter de lutter contre Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Elle se releva soudainement devant elles, alors que la cicatrice sur la hanche d'Ariane devenait quasiment brûlante. Les filles sortirent de la bibliothèque, sur les injonctions de la maîtresse de céans.

Et maintenant, tous revoyaient les détails du plan, assis devant leurs chopes de Bieraubeurre. Ils étaient tous assignés à une action précise. Voldemort allait assister au bal, dans le corps et l'esprit de Mme Pince. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Après avoir désenvoûté la vieille dame, ils verraient sûrement Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se matérialiser devant eux. Celui-ci appellerait alors ses Mangemorts qui l'attendaient à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Harry avait donc contacté l'Ordre et lui avait demandé que des équipes dispersées dans la forêt et à Pré-au-Lard se tiennent prêtes à toute éventualité.

Dumbledore avait réservé le bal pour les élèves de 5ème année et plus, comptant faire dîner les plus petits dans leurs salles communes et les y enfermer, pour qu'il aille ensuite se joindre au banquet. Cette idée avait été agrée par Ariane, qui avait proposé de faire de même pour Narcissa et Dalila.

Les élèves rentrèrent à Poudlard, où ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ensuite, les filles laissèrent les garçons seuls, car elles voulaient prendre tout l'après-midi pour se préparer. Les garçons, n'en comprenant pas l'utilité – les trois jeunes filles étaient suffisamment belles comme ça, comment pouvait en l'être plus ?- , se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch, ne comptant se préparer qu'à la dernière heure, du moins pour Ron, qui n'accordait aucune importance à l'apparence physique, à part au charme d'Hermione et à la Marque des Ténèbres.

Rony vivait vraiment dans son monde…

Fin du Chapitre.

A bientôt.

Mery Dry.


	11. chapitre 11

N/A : Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, j'ai oublier de me réveiller. La première fois depuis longtemps que j'ai eu mon quota de sommeil.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 11 : Le Bal**_

Les filles mirent donc, comme on peut s'y attendre, très longtemps à se préparer. Elles s'habillèrent chacune de son côté puis empruntèrent un passage secret pour se rendre à la Salle sur Demande. Là-bas, elles se maquillèrent et se coiffèrent mutuellement.

Hermione portait un robe rouge en lamé or, à fines bretelles argent, et avait tressé ses cheveux bruns, les relevant ensuite sur le sommet de la tête, avec deux petites anglaises de part et d'autre du visage. Ginny, elle, s'était vêtue d'une robe noire sans manches, qui faisait ressortir le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait relevés en un chignon très élaboré.

Ariane, elle, avait préféré une longue robe verte, aux petites manches, et qui par son tissu au reflets ondoyants et les fils d'argent qui traçaient des fleurs et de petits oiseaux mobiles sur la tenue, ressemblait à un kimono asiatique… très féminin. Ses cheveux longs flottaient librement dans son dos, brillants et attirants, retenus au devant par deux barrettes émeraude.

Elle avait ensorcelé les vêtements qu'elles portaient : dès qu'une action, à part la danse, serait sollicité de leur part, les robes se changerait en tenue plus pratiques, qui varieraient à mesure qu'elles changeraient de lieu, de température, d'activité ou de situation.

Elles rejoignirent donc les garçons, qui pour ne rien changer, étaient entrain de poireauter sous les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle. Leurs habits mettaient leur physionomie en valeur. Ron et Harry, qui râlaient à cause du retard des jeunes filles, ne les virent pas arriver de prime abord.

Draco, qui fixait les escaliers, fut donc le premier à être frappé de la vision de rêve. Hermione était la première à descendre les escaliers, elle ressemblait à une reine majestueuse. Il s'inclina devant elle dans une esquisse de baise-main, et laissa la place à Ron, qui imitait l'attitude de la carpe en pleine carence d'oxygène.

Draco agit de même avec Ginny, qui lui apparut comme une vision de feu et de flammes, tempérée par la couleur de la robe. Mais quand il se retrouva devant sa dulcinée ( aïe-aïe je redeviens gnian-gnian èé), il crut être victime d'une hallucination. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui, mais une ondine, une nymphe, une néréide. Une créature onirique, une sirène sortant de l'onde…

Mais son lyrisme ne connut plus de bornes lorsqu'il la vit lui sourire tendrement et timidement. Elle, lui déposa un réel baiser langoureux sur le dos de la main. Puis un autre au creux de la paume, ensuite sur chaque doigts. Il s'occupa de même de l'autre main. Les autres se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la Salle, Draco lança un regard de regret vers la peau d'Ariane, lui murmura à l'oreille un « Tu es magnifique, mon amour », et la serra contre lui avec possessivité.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils s'attirèrent tous les regards. Le long silence qui suivit leur arrivée quelque peu tardive fut rompu par un gazouillis émerveillé de Dalila, à la vue de Draco et d'Ariane. Narcissa voulut assister avec sa fille au bal malgré tout, mais elles devaient s'éclipser au bout de quelques temps.

Mme Pince était là. Elle portait une robe droite et sobre, de couleur anthracite. Rusard, lui portait son costume marron des grandes occasions, et couvait la bibliothécaire d'un regard mitigé : effrayé, admiratif, angoissé et attristé.

Miss Teigne n'était pas là. Elle devait rôder du côté du bureau de Dumbledore, où se trouvaient Lupin, Thonks, Shacklebolt et Maugrey, pour que l'appareil magique recueille des informations potentiellement intéressantes . Tout le monde à l'école, à part ceux qui étaient informés, croyaient que les Aurors et le loup-garou étaient venus pour parler d'une nouvelle mission contre les Géants, dont le chef avait fait des siennes tout le long de la semaine dernière.

Et personne ne démentait les rumeurs, car cela les arrangeait. Voldemort verrait donc ses soupçons modérés, même s'il n'était pas bête à ce point-là.

Les couples dansaient à présent. Même Ron et Harry n'avaient pas rechigné à s'exhiber sur la piste, motivés qu'ils étaient par la beauté de leurs cavalières. Draco, lui, bénissait sa chance, et remerciait Merlin et le monde entier, parce qu'il avait l'heur de tenir Ariane dans ses bras. Elle était si belle, si douce… Soudain, il dit d'un ton plein de sous-entendus :

« Je te déconseille de recourir à la Légilimencie à mon encontre, parce que tu serais vraiment… choquée par les pensées qui me viennent à ton sujet. »

« Bah ! J'ai vu les fantasmes de Rusard envers Mme Pince lorsque je me suis introduite dans l'esprit du concierge. Et tu voudrais que je sois choquée par ce que tu pourrais penser à mon égard ? Non, je suis déjà traumatisée à vie, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, je pratique pour l'instant la Légilimencie sur la Pince, j'attends que Voldemort surgisse et s'empare de son psyché. L'esprit de ce Lord de pacotille n'est que latent, mais il est sur le point d'intervenir. Demande à ta mère de s'abriter. »

Draco passa par toutes les émotions. Une formidable envie de rire, un léger agacement, le soulagement, la circonspection et enfin l'état d'alerte. Il s'exécuta, et sa mère sortit discrètement de la salle, Dalila dans les bras. Les 4 autres s'étaient arrêté de danser, apparemment, Harry les avait avertis de l'imminence du danger. Lorsqu'ils virent Mme Pince se pencher vers Rusard, Ce fut le signal. Ron se plaça à l'entrée principale de la salle, et Ginny à l'autre porte. Draco se tint aux côtés d'Hermione, tous deux la baguette levée. Les fille étaient maintenant vêtues de tenues décontractés, ce qui voulait dire que c'était réellement le moment de l'action.

Harry, lui, attendit que Rusard se lève et veuille sortir de la pièce pour se transformer en un puma menaçant, barrant la route au concierge, qui se retrouva sans autres alternatives que capituler. Ariane leva alors la main vers la bibliothécaire, qui avait maintenant deux fentes carmin en guise d'yeux et s'avançait vers la porte, alors que Ron et Ginny évacuaient les autres élèves, elle lui lança un enchaînement impressionnant de sorts :

« Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Wingardium Leviosa, Expecto bibliothécaire, Ice Jail, Liberas Soul, Specialis Revelacio. »

Mme Pince, ou du moins son enveloppe charnelle, se retrouva désarmée, puis entravée dans ses mouvements, ensuite attachée, soulevée, repoussée violemment et enfermée dans une prison de glace. Ensuite, une sorte de fumée noire commença à sortir de son corps, et le nuage noir prit la forme de Lord Voldemort, qui se matérialisa après.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une expression assez admirative sur son faciès de serpent, observa la disposition de ses jeunes ennemis.

« Excellente stratégie, les morveux. Vous pourriez même m'impressionner. En plus, des sorts non répertoriés et certainement inventés par leur lanceuse, vraiment, vous m'en mettez plein les yeux ! Mais ne comptez pas me vaincre si facilement… »

Il leva sa baguette vers le ciel en prononçant distinctement l'incantation : « Morsmordre »

Fin du chapitre.

A très bientôt. Tchô.

Mery Dry


	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Le Duel

Ce devait être le signal pour que les Mangemorts interviennent. Hermione et Draco désenchantèrent Mme Pince et s'en servirent pour attirer Rusard. Comme prévu, Harry, ayant gardé sa forme animal, les escorta alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, y enfermant le vieux couple , alors que Mme Pomfresh s'était installé dans une salle près du hall, pour accueillir plus vite ceux qui seraient touchés.

Pendant ce temps, Ariane et Voldemort se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Les élèves qui tenaient à participer à cette bataille avaient été priés de se tenir devant la grande porte de Poudlard, pour s'occuper des Mangemorts qui afflueraient vers leur Maître. Ils furent rejoints par Hermione, Draco et Harry, sous son apparence d'origine. La Marque des Ténèbres brillaient dans le ciel, et déjà, la Forêt semblait agitée.

Ariane demanda à Ginny et Ron de se joindre aux autres, et s'interposa entre Voldemort et eux, pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient, car il voulait leur lancer un sort. Elle sortit ensuite dans le parc, suivie par Voldemort et ils passèrent devant les élèves accumulés devant la porte. Elle érigea un bouclier autour d'eux, puis poursuivit sa route. Voldemort, ayant remarqué la dominance des Weasley et autres roux parmi ceux qu'elle venait de protéger, lui dit alors :

« Une mère poule qui protège ses poussins ! Ou plutôt une mère belette qui protège ses petits ! »

« Ne soyez pas bête, Voldcouincouin. Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai pas les cheveux roux. Et vous me décevez, vraiment. Vous faites preuve d'un manque de personnalité…flagrant. Vous répétez les propos de ce cher Lucius.»

Voldemort hurla, fou de rage :

« Comment pouvez-vous seulement oser insinuer… »

Elle l'interrompit :

« Oh fermez-la ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous insultez les Weasley, alors que vous n'êtes même pas de sang pur, contrairement à eux. Et vous croyez m'effrayez. Tiens, je ne vais même plus te vouvoyer, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Soufflé, hein, le Voldychou ? »

Cette scène se déroula au moment même où les Mangemorts sortaient de derrière les fourrés, précédés par des Détraqueurs qui devaient leur avoir ouvert la voie parmi les créatures de la Forêt. Les partisans des Ténèbres, en nombre nettement amoindri à d'habitude, ouvraient la bouche de stupéfaction. Leur Maître se faisaient charrier par une mioche ! Une fillette !

Ils en étaient tellement abasourdis qu'ils ne virent pas tout d'abord les membres de L'Ordre qui les avaient pris de revers et comptaient terminer la tâche commencée tout à l'heure, c'est à dire diminuer les troupes mangemoresques. Voldemort, fou de rage devant cette humiliation, tenta une répartie :

« Je ne suis pas le seul. Mais toi aussi, tu l'es ! Moi au moins, j'ai tué celui qui a déshonoré mon arbre généalogique ! »

« Crétin ! Je t'ai de te la fermer ! Tu es sourd, à moins que ton appareil auditif soit défaillant ? Remarque, ce serait normal, à ton âge ! Pauvre Papy Tommy, l'incontinence et les hémorroïdes doivent vraiment être pénibles ! Surtout avec ton statut d'albinos. Si t'avais pas pris cette affreuse gueule de serpent en guise de figure, tes partisans auraient été beaucoup plus nombreux et fidèles. Tu as commis une erreur. Tu as toi même annihilé ton atout principal ! »

Une voix intervint :

« Comment oses-tu traiter ainsi mon maître ? Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Doloris »

Ariane repoussa de la main le rayon de Goyle Senior qui se retrouva entrain de se tordre sur le sol, son fils tentant de le remettre d'aplomb. Le rang des Mangemorts ne contenait à présent que peu de jeunes gens, juste Goyle, Pucey, Montague et Flint. Le reste jonchait le sol. Mais ils n'étaient pas morts. Ariane avait jeté un sort rendant impossible l'invocations des Avada Kedavra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Mais elle savait que Voldemort avait une connaissance approfondie de la magie noire, qui recensait une kyrielle de sorts mortels. Les rangs de l'Ordre eux aussi étaient un peu dégarnis. Hestia Jones était à terre, tout comme Percy (revenu à la raison face à la bêtise de Fudge), et quelques autres également. Mais personne ne pouvait mourir ici ce soir, si ce n'était de la main de Harry, Ariane, ou Voldemort.

Mme Weasley s'occupait des blessés du côté de l'Ordre, et les emmenait avec des Portoloins (idée d'Ariane) à l'infirmerie. Mr Weasley, lui, emmenait, avec le même biais, les blessés des Mangemorts au Ministère, pour qu'ils y soient incarcérés avec les autres détenus d'Azkaban, la prison étant désertée et dévastée.

Les autres élèves s'étaient joints à la bataille. Ils étaient bien entraînés et très déterminés, surtout Neville, qui trompa Bellatrix en lui jetant un Doloris alors qu'elle se moquait de lui pendant qu'il était à terre. Le sortilège fut si puissant que la sorcière n'y résista pas, et se tordit sur le sol à mesure que Neville réutilisait le sort. Il tenait sa vengeance…

Ariane et Harry se trouvaient à présent face à Voldemort. Celui-ci, face à la déconfiture de ses hommes, proposa la cessation des hostilités, et un Duel individuel. Harry et Ariane lui rétorquèrent que le Duel pouvait avoir lieu sans pour autant que les autres cessent leur combat. Tous les deux, ils mirent en place un dôme protecteur autour d'eux. Toute intervention externe était exclue, la protection pouvant absorber les sorts qui la heurteraient, autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Dépité, Le Mage Noir acquiesça, mais argua la supériorité numérique de ses adversaires pour tenter d'obtenir un avantage. Mais peine perdue. Les deux jumeaux dirent qu'ils avaient la solution du problème. Voldemort les railla lorsqu'il les vit esquisser des pas ridicule, mais lorsqu'ils touchèrent les doigts en criant : « Fuuuusion » (1), il n'eut plus envie de rire.

Il avait maintenant devant lui une sorte d'hybride. Coupe de cheveux mi-longue, mais carrure masculine. Poitrine généreuse, mais traits faciaux indéniablement virils. Avec, en plus une aura rouge et vert qui émanait de son corps. Un sourire insolent flottait sur les lèvres de la créature, qui se tenait nonchalamment debout.

« Alors, Voldmachin, on a plus envie de rire ? »

Sa vois était à mi-chemin entre l'aigu et le rauque. Impossible de lui attribuer une appartenance, tant elle était atypique.

« J'admets être un petit peu surpris. Quelle drôle d'idée, aussi ! Mais bon, notre duel peut commencer. »

Voldemort salua de la tête, tandis que Harryane esquissa un infime geste de la tête, à la limite d l'insulte. Le salut se devait d'être franc. Voldemort voulut obliger son adversaire à s'incliner, mais il se retrouva lui-même dans la position d'un esclave qui s'inféode, sous le rire de son vis-à-vis, qui lui dit qu'il n'en demandait pas tant. Voldemort se redressa et se remit en position, fou de rage.

Son adversaire lui lança quatre sorts de son cru. Le Lord Noir ne put en contrer que deux, très difficilement, et en esquiva un. Mais le quatrième le percuta de plein fouet. Pendant qu'il se débattait contre des créatures imaginaires (un effet du sort), il put jeter un Doloris à l'hybride, suivi d'un sort de magie noire.

Harryane encaissa facilement le Doloris, et jeta un autre sort qui annihila le deuxième du Mage Noir. Ce dernier se débattait toujours contre les hallucinations très réalistes que le sort lui faisait voir. De temps en temps, il jetait un sort cabalistique à son adversaire, qui le lui retournait, le contrait, l'esquivait ou l'encaissait. Son état ne s'en ressentait pas beaucoup, ayant une double résistance. Mais il ripostait !

Voldemort recevait les sorts de l'autre mais ressentait aussi d'autres effets. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que les sortilèges qu'il lançait sur les démons illusoires, se retournaient contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir car, ses propres sorts mystérieux et ceux de l'hybride se mélangeait, et leurs effets en pâtissaient. Mais au moment ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres paraissait mal en point, Harryane, ayant baissé sa garde, se prit un sort de sangsue en pleine face.

Voldemort, souffrant de mille morts mais souriant victorieusement, déchanta vite quand il vit son adversaire prononcer un contre-sort, et se relever, les jambes un peu flageolantes, mais debout quand même. Oublieux de tout dans son ire dévastatrice, le vieil imbécile jeta un sort de mort violente sur les créatures pour pouvoir se battre librement et en finir avec son outrecuidant vis-à-vis, qui avait survécu plusieurs fois de trop.

Mais son sort l'affecta lui, et non ses tourmenteurs. Il se retrouva déchiré de l'intérieur, entrain de hurler de douleur et de rage. Il venait de comprendre… Sa rage et sa colère l'avaient aveuglées. Les provocations de la jeune fille, au début, l'avaient mises hors de lui. Il en avait perdu sa lucidité et son discernement. Il en avait oublié l'existence de sort d'illusion. Celui qui le recevait voyait les créatures de ses cauchemars les plus cachés l'attaquer, et tant qu'il les combattait, il subissait lui même ce qu'il leur infligeait. S'il avait un tant soit peu réfléchi ! Il n'y a pas à dire. Ces Potter étaient forts…

Mais il leur montrerait. Si on lui laissait deux minutes de répits, il pourrait prononcer l'incantation qui le libérerait du sort. Et même si cela ne marchait pas, ses Horcruxes lui assuraient l'impunité et l'immortalité. Alors, il vit le dôme disparaître et son adversaire chanceler. Cette fusion devait être contraignante… Il continua son incantation, faisant le mort. Les deux jumeaux étaient maintenant séparés et à terre. Il y était presque, plus que cinq phrases et le sort ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Mais deux pieds chaussés de bottes apparurent dans son angle de vision. Relevant les yeux, il vit le fils Malfoy, son père à terre derrière lui. Le blond miniature lui dit :

« Je vais t'achever. Silencio. Je connais ce sort, tu ne m'auras pas. Pas la peine de sourire…..Tes Horcruxes ont tous été désenvoûtés, même le 7ème que tu as caché au dernier moment il y a une semaine, la baguette magique de Gryffondor, qui a été débarrassé de ton morceau d'âme par Dumbledore. Ton Occlumancie a connu des jours meilleures, Ariane et Harry l'ont maintes fois percée avec une facilité déconcertante et humiliante pour ta soit-disant supériorité. Crève, ordure. Mortalis !»

Fier de sa vengeance, Draco partit alors s' occuper de ses amis, laissant le cadavre de Voldemort s'évanouir dasn les airs.

* * *

EPILOGUE :

Deux ans plus tard, Harry et Ron, respectivement mariés à Ginny et Hermione, assistaient aux noces de Draco et Ariane. Le jour de la bataille, personne ne mourut, à part Voldemort, des Géants et Miss Teigne, consécutivement au sortilège de Voldemort qui la minait de l'intérieur. Les Mangemorts furent arrêtés, les Détraqueurs désintégrés. Certains élèves étaient restés au coma durant assez longtemps, mais personne ne dut vraiment pâtir e cette bataille. Rusard se consola de la perte de sa chatte dans les bras de Mme Pince, et quand ils se marièrent, tous deux changèrent radicalement. Plus gentils qu'eux, impossibles d'en trouver !

Les parents de Neville étaient bientôt guéris. Le fait qu'ils aient été vengés avait débloqué leur traumatisme. Bellatrix avait subie le baiser du dernier Détraqueur, et maintenant, son enveloppe charnelles errait sans but.

Le sort anti-Avada Kedavra persistait sur Poudlard, par mesure de prudence. Harry et ne avaient dormi trois semaine pour se remettre de la consommation d'énergie engendrée par leur fusion, qui leur conférait une résistance salutaire. Mme Pomfresh pensait que leur coma durerait au moins un an, mais elle se trompait (pour la première fois de sa vie, selon Remus et Dumbledore.)

* * *

_(1) Celui ou celle qui devine d'où j'ai eu l'idée de la fusion, je lui fait un Dray/Harry à chapitres, et je publie le premier chapitre tout de suite après ou ledemain(ça dépend de quand je reçois la réponse)! Répondez par Review ou par e-mail, pour ceux qui me connaissent._

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre._**

**_Fin de la fic._**

**Snif Snif, ma première fic à chapitres terminée. Cela fait quelque chose ! Dites ça vous a plu. Dites si ça ne vous a plu. Si vous n'avez rien à dire, pas grave ! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewé, et aussi ceux qui m'ont lu sans le faire. Ceux qui ne m'ont pas lu ont évité de lire une catastrophe sans pareille, ils ont de la chance (.) J'arrête de dire des bêtises. Tchô **


End file.
